


New

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	New

I started an antidepressant and I’ve been alone and thinking a lot and it’s wack


End file.
